


Welcome Home

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it has been a while again between posts, but I have been super sick lately. I had my appendix out at the beginning of the month and I'm starting to feel a little better. So between working from home and recovering I haven't had much time to write. But to tide everyone over I thought I'd post a short little pwp I had laying around. I love you guys and I'll write more as soon as I can.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been a while again between posts, but I have been super sick lately. I had my appendix out at the beginning of the month and I'm starting to feel a little better. So between working from home and recovering I haven't had much time to write. But to tide everyone over I thought I'd post a short little pwp I had laying around. I love you guys and I'll write more as soon as I can.

He pushed me through the door of our bedroom kissing me deeply and guiding me backward toward our bed. 

"God I fucking missed you.” He said as his mouth found it’s way to my neck. 

“Oh…Jared. I missed you too” I said catching my breath. 

He had been on tour for the last six months, and late night phone sex had kept us wanting so much more. 

I grasped his jacket and began to tear it away from him tossing it on the floor. As he kicked off his shoes I lifted my shirt up over my head and let it land behind me. 

His arms found their natural home around my waist moving up my back to unclasp my bra. While finishing the job of removing it with my own hands, he moved to remove his shirt quickly finding his way back in to my arms. 

Our bare chests touching, he moaned deeply as he began to kiss me once again.  
I separated myself from his lips as I unbuckled his belt and grasped the waistband of his jeans leading him to the bed behind us. 

“I want you so bad” he bellowed as I stopped as I felt the edge of the bed hit the back of my knees. 

I slid off the pajama bottoms I had been wearing along with my panties as he quickly took care of the rest of his clothing. 

I sat down on the bed and began to stroke him, watching the glistening drops of pre-cum forming on the head of his dick. 

I heard him let out a sigh of relief as took his length in to my mouth and gave his sensitive balls a gentle squeeze. 

He urged me on by letting his hands rest on the back of my head entangling his slender fingers in my hair. I continued to work him with my mouth, as he slightly moved his hips to match my rhythm. 

I could feel his cock pulsing as my hand found it’s way between my legs rubbing my clit. He wasn’t going to have all the fun during this. 

As I began moaning from my own hand, his grip on my hair tightened and pulled my head away from him. 

I scooted back from him and on to the bed as he climbed up in the bed with me.  
He wasted no time and found his way between my legs teasing my already wet slit with the tip of himself. 

“Mmm quit teasing and fuck me.” I said grabbing him nearer to me. 

With a slight grin he drove himself in to me letting a deep growl escape his lips. 

He began slowly at first letting me feel every bit of him as my eyes closed. His controlled, exacting stroke was quickly replaced by harder and faster thrusts as I gripped his back. 

He began to ram himself harder into me as he hooked my legs over his arms driving him deeper. 

His hips began to rock in a circular motion making me bite my bottom lip as dug my fingers in to his flesh. 

As I arched my back toward him when he leaned in to me kissing my sensitive nipples I felt the warmth in my core building. I was close. 

“Fuck… I don’t wanna cum yet…” I said trying to hold back. 

“Mmm. C'mon baby.” He urged me on

I started to give in to the feeling of him inside me and I came for him. I rode the waves of my crashing orgasm as he slowed himself. 

He came along with me moaning and cursing God. 

As he finished, he laid down gently on top of me kissing me deeply caressing me gently. 

Catching my breath, I looked in to his eyes. I had missed those crystal pools and the way they stared at me.

“Welcome home baby”


End file.
